


Bloody Prince

by HawkEyed_Magicienne



Series: Multiverse of Halfshots [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Belphegor being Belphegor, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Contemplating Murder, Death, Gen, Mindfuck, Random & Short, Warning: Belphegor, potentially disturbing mentality, this is Bel we're talking about, very short, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyed_Magicienne/pseuds/HawkEyed_Magicienne
Summary: Just a little look into everybody's favorite psycho prince's mind.





	

Sometimes he wonders why he's even alive.

He had killed his family his brother. His soul was stained with so many sins that even Hell will probably reject him when the time comes.

And he didn't give a flying fuck.

When he came to the Varia, they had laughed at him, called him 'no good' and 'fake-prince'. Nobody dares to call him that now. Everybody knows him as Belphegor, the crazy 'Prince the Ripper'.

When the word came to Italy that the Arcobaleno Reborn had found the new Vongola Decimo, they didn't hesitate to take off and go beat the brats up. He had easily beaten that sorry excuse of a Storm Guardian, but everything went straight to Hell when the Ring rejected the shitty Boss. He had been so angry that day that he had gone temporarily insane. When he woke up, dead bodies were everywhere and he himself was covered in blood, both dry and fresh. Even Squalo had vomited when he came back. Weak peasant.

He still wanted to kill them. Kill them all for making him weak, for dragging him down. He's not their equal. Not one of those pathetic peasants that dare to call him by name, even saying he's 'trash' and 'stupid'.

He's a prince.

The bloody prince of a kingdom long forgotten.

That's a good name, eh?

Belphegor, Varia's Bloody Prince.


End file.
